Infatuation
by onelastwish-x
Summary: "'Why'd you say yes to me that day' He rolls over, anticipating her answer while she contemplates. She tucks a lock of dark crimson behind her ear before leaning in to him, green orbs shining as she whispers the answer in his ear."


**A/N: Just a little James and Lily fic that I had to write. I just made it up as I went along so tell me if there seem to be any errors or confusion in the flowing of the story; I'll be sure to edit it. Hope you enjoy! Oh yes, I know the term infatuation isn't always used as how I described it. But as far as I know, the way I chose to portray is in no way wrong. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Infatuation**

_Infatuation (n.)- __a strong positive emotion of regard and affection; a deep state of strong passion._

Her hair was deep scarlet, long and wavy. Her eyes were a deep emerald green and they seemed to shine and sparkle more than any ordinary gem could. Her skin was creamy, and she always smelled a bit like vanilla. Her appearance was unique and when she walked down the hall, it was as if she glowed amongst the rest of the students. Her beauty was only added to by her brains, first to raise her hand and a straight "O" student. As if this much perfection was not enough, she was unbelievably compassionate with a heart of gold.

At least, that was what she was like to James Potter.

Nobody else thought she was as perfect as it seemed to him. To them, her frizzy waves were a bit too bright for her pale face and her eyes were much too big for her face. Her smarts were annoying to the point of irritation. She had a temper as well, evidence in the way she screamed at James at least once a week. So how, the masses of Hogwarts questioned, could she possibly be perfect?

James didn't see any of that. He didn't overlook it, but her virtues much outweighed any vices she had. So he simply shook his head when people asked him how in the world he could still be so infatuated by her.

Infatuated.

Was that what this feeling was? If it was, he had absolutely no problem being infatuated by her. It was the greatest feeling in the world. He felt like he was on cloud nine whenever he saw her. Even when she was yelling at him, he could do nothing but smile stupidly.

`~.~`

Lily Evans _hated _being infatuated by James Potter.

She didn't know how it had happened, but suspected that he had slipped her a love potion or something (the git). Whatever the reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him. His messy black hair, his funny looking lopsided grin, and his hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes had the power to make her heart skip a beat and a blush rise upon her cheeks.

What was so special about hazel eyes anyway? Stupid James Potter.

For as long as she could remember, she had hated him so much. And now

Before, she had absolutely no problem with refusing him when he asked her out countless times. She even felt an almost vindictive pleasure. Now, her heart would twinge when he looked at her all disappointed. She had even considered accepting him once or twice!

When she told Alice all this, the sweet girl only laughed. "Oh, Lily!" she had swept the poor red-headed girl into a tight hug. "Don't you see? You're _infatuated _with James Potter!"

Infatuated was the right word indeed, Lily couldn't help but think. Feelings that ran a bit deeper than a regular crush, and of course it wasn't love. She wouldn't dare call it love, for it couldn't be! It was difficult enough to admit that she might have _feelings _for the arrogant prick, but to say that it was love was something that she couldn't ever bear. Infatuation, was the appropriate term, she decided, for wasn't infatuation a foolish or unwarranted bout of attraction? Something like that.

`~.~`

"Lily?"

"What, James?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No sarcasm?"

"Yep."

"Y-you mean it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess."

_Thump._

"Um, Remus?"

"Oh, hello Lily. What's wrong?"

"James…may have fainted in the library."

`~.~`

Lily and James sat by the lake, feet dangling in the cool water and hands entwined as they studied the clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day, one that made both of them simply happy to be _alive. _

"Hey, Lily?" James turned to gaze at the beautiful girl next to him, smoothing out some unwieldy strands of hair from her forehead. She smiled in thanks before lifting her eyebrows, signifying for him to go on.

"Why'd you say yes to me that day?" He rolls over, anticipating her answer while she contemplates. She tucks a lock of dark crimson behind her ear before leaning in to him, green orbs shining as she whispers the answer in his ear.

"Infatuation, Mr. Potter."

`~.~`

**Fin.**


End file.
